Questionable Truths and Dares
by Atty. Afiction- Contradictions
Summary: Just ask, truth, or dare the characters of Ghost Trick! May contain spoilers for the game depending on the questions or truths. If you happen to do Truth/Dare, do NOT do ones OVER Rating T! Don't own.


Wow, two for Yomiel? Okay...

WARNING: EVERYONE IS OOC. AUTHOR INSERT. RANDOMNESS INCLUDED. UHH... DUNNO.

Don't own.

And, catspats? Don't worry (if you even are). I'm making changes to this... When I have time.

-A.

* * *

"To Yomiel,

What kind of childhood did you have?

From trearoos"

Yomiel crossed his arms and smiled happily. "AN AWESOME ONE."

Afiction sighed, and rolled her eyes at Yomiel's reply.

Lynne raised a brow, "So what are we doing again?"

Afiction smiled, "Oh, you know. Stuff. Like Truth or dare, questions and answers!"

Lynne frowned, "Okay then. Why?'

Afiction shrugged as she took out another letter from the box, she coughed, and read the note,

"To Yomiel

Who is your fiancee!?

Brony"

Yomiel blinked, "Uhm.. I thought it was already obvious her name was Sissel."

Afiction sweatdropped, "Well then.. Let's go to the last letter I can find." she said, taking out the last letter. She scratched her head at the kind of way the person wrote, but read it aloud anyway.

"To sissel

Please tell me how u continued living after the final fate was averted,as u can only manipulate why were u moving around with yr body?(i know u died i saw ye soul in the ghost world,i am the player after all)

Viviene001"

Sissel, Jowd, Yomiel and Missile all blinked simultaneously at the letter's question, and then turned to Afiction. "What do they mean they're the player!?" Afiction sighed, and rubbed her fore head. She took some pencil and paper and wrote down a note, which she showed to the camera. "Did I forget to mention that you shouldn't say a word about them being in a game? Because you shouldn't."

Afiction looked at Sissel, "Just answer the question."

Sissel sighed, "Okay, so it goes like this:

Missile switched the glass lamp with Mino, which went back to it's place on the crooked stand, with the glass lamp falling beside past Lynne. When the meteorite fragment came in, Mino, on the lamp post, changed it's path, not piercing Yomiel.

With it's course changed, the fragment pierced Detective Jowd's knee, went through it, and pierced past Me. With the fragment now in my body and not Yomiel's, I got the power of Yomiel; possessing and manipulating objects and people. I can still go four minutes before death, though. Does that answer your question?"

Afiction shrugged, "I hope it does." she said, yawning, "Now we'd better end this video and get some rest. I have somewhere to go to, after all." she faced the camera, "Okay, I hope that answers your questions, people! Oh, and I have some announcement things to make, but I'll just leave them in a note, which should be attached to the tape you are watching right now." she held back a yawn, and waved at the camera, "Goodbye, for now! And please, send me a review of this! I'd like to actually do some Ghost Trick stuff. I've had too much Prof Layton.."

The others looked at her weird, wondering what she was talking about, but didn't bother to ask. Afiction took the camera and made it face them, "Say g'bye, guys!"

They all waved 'bye' at the camera, before leaving the room and either going back to theirs, or getting something to eat. Afiction smiled, and ended the film.

* * *

**Afiction's note:**

**OKAY PEEPS! HERE'S SOME IMPORTANT!**

** 1: If you're planning on doing truth/dare, here's what you need to know! **

**If you do truth or dare, PLEASE PM IT TO ME, BUT! It won't necessarily come from you!**

**To: (name of character)**

**(insert dare or truth here)**

**From: (name of character)**

**You can't say it came from you! Got that? I hope!**

** 2: And, no. You can't truth/dare/question me! **

** 3: Speaking of questions, if you have questions for characters, yes, it can be asked in a review, yes again, it can come from you.**

** 4: Don't you dare, don't you EVER dare, say or mention anything that would tell them that they're from a game! EVER! **

**See ya!**

**-A.**

* * *

Er.. Yeah, what it said in the letter.

Please review!

-A.


End file.
